The Black Hole DEEP
by SassMasterGeneral
Summary: This story begins where everything ends, KimRon


The Black Hole DEEP

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company also surprising enough so is The Black Hole. I own this work of fan fiction and I write it to appease the voices in my head.

Ron Stoppable is jarringly awoken by a dream and a sense that the ship was off course. The dream is vague something about a girl's father sending him on a deep space probe. Funny he though he is the pilot of a deep space probe, and he volunteered for it.

The doors of his quarters open and WadeBot comes in. The WadeBot is a floating orb with two pincher hands above and two pincher hands below the Monitor the center. Two Balls that control its gravatomic lifter on the bottom and on the monitor is the face of an 11 year Wade Load.

"Ronald" says WadeBot "Wake up"

"Aw man "Mumbles Ron "Just a few more minutes"

"Time waits for no Man." The WadeBot say as a little triangle opens then a cone pops out on the WadeBot sending a jolt of electricity at Ron.

"What the "screams Ron, jumping out of bed, "are you programmed to annoy me?"

"Nope" WadeBot Replied as he leaves Ron's quarters "Just educate you, be on the Bridge in ten."

The Bridge of the Ship USS Pandaroo, is Small it a small ship, some say the ship looks like three yellow school buses connected at 90° angles with altering hatchs and ports along the side. It is so small that it has no gravity generator with a crew of 5 exploring deep space. The center of the bridge is where most of the controls are and the halo viewing screen is located.

Ron comes floating in pulling on his pants and floated by Rufus as he's floating in on his back.

"Was there a course correction?" he asks

"Several" replies WadeBot

"What's the matter, did the loser make another mistake? Said Bonnie Rockwaller as she comes thru the hatch. She is assigned to the USS PandaRoo as a Worldnews Media reporter and relishes any chance to make Ron's life hard.

"His course was spot on." Replies WadeBot

Ron sticks his tongue out at Bonnie and gives her a raspberry.

"Well I still think it would be nice to have a pilot, who you know passed math" whines Bonnie

Dr. Kimberly Anne Possible enters the bridge from an upper hatch; she tumbles a perfect somersault and pop right down in front of the display. Ron notices her hair he likes her hair as it's so flippy.

"WadeBot, what's the sitch" she says

"Our course is constantly being changed" Say WadeBot

"Not my Fault, I like to point out" Replies Ron

"Yeah" Squeaks Rufus

"Listen up People" Commander Barkin says as he floats on in "I what answers"

"I think I discovered the problem" say WadeBot "There is a massive singularity to the port of us"

"A singu-what-ity? Ask Ron

"A singularity" say Kim

'Like your life" Bonnie says "singular"

"You know what a singularity is right, Mr. Stoppable? Asks Kim?

"Of course I do, I mean who wouldn't but" Says Ron but He pulls out Rufus "Maybe you should explain it to him?

"Hey" squeaks Rufus

"Singularity is a Black Hole" says Kim

"Black Hole Uh? I know that word" ponders Ron

WadeBot says, "Black Holes suck up everything in there path, All Matter, Light, Stars, Life"

"Life" gasps Ron

"There is something more; there seems to be an object at the event horizon'? Says WadeBot

"VISUAL" screams Barkin

"Commander B? Would you mind using your indoor voice?" asks Ron

Barkin sneers at Ron

In the center display the hologram of the black hole appears, on the edge is a red dot showing the object in question.

"MAGNIFY" screams Barkin as it shows a large saucer shaped ship

"It's a ship" says Bonnie

"What ship" screams Barkin "IDENTIFY?"

A outliner of an ship appears, a computerized voice says "Imperial Star Destroyer, No match", a new outline "Uss Discovery, No match" a new Outline "NCC 1864 Reliant, No Match" a new outline, "Jupiter 2, No Match" , a new Outline, Same shape and starts blinking in red " DrakkForce One, Match"

"DrakkForce One Dr Possible wasn't your Dad on that ship? Gasp Bonnie

"As if" replies Kim smiling "My Dad designed the ship, he had some free time" her face changes to a growl. "But someone stole the plans"

"That ship has not moved an inch since we detected it" Says WadeBot

"That's weird" says Kim confused "Commander?" she looks at Barkin "We should investigate"

"HELLO" screams Ron "Black Hole sucking all …. Everything in its path"

"It's for Science" replies Kim

"Science" Ron replies as he points to the Black Hole on the Hologram "That would be so cool if it wasn't going to suck us into oblivion"

"ONE PASS" screams Barkin

"Great" Ron Says as he gets into the pilot chair "We are embarking on a Bad Road" and swings the ship around to investigate DrakkForce One

"What are you jabbering about?" Claims Bonnie "This could be the story of the century"

"Look! There is a landing dock there we should dock" Kim says

"NEGATIVE" screams Barkin "This is a recon mission only"

The ship is jarring and bucking as they close in on the derelict ship, the ship is battering around; the ship is seeming coming apart at the seams. Ron is fighting to keep the ship straight and level.

"Bad Road, I tell you 500 hundred parsecs of Bad Road." Screams Ron

"STORE IT, STOPPABLE!" Screams Barkin as he is holding on.

All of a sudden the shaking stops the ship is in calm space the crew of the USS PandaRoo relaxes.

"We are in a Gravity eddy." Kim explains

"And I meant to do that." Claims Ron as he kicks his feet up on the consoles hands behind this head with his goofy trademark grin.

"SOMEONE" Screams Barkin "with an IQ greater than a rodent please scan that ship"

"Hey" squeaks Rufus

"It has an energy signature." says WadeBot

"It's been floating out here for years, how can that be? It's also generating gravity fields, and it still hasn't moved" Explains Kim

"Are we getting video of this?" asks Bonnie as the USS PandaRoo silently sides by DrakkForce One

Suddenly the ship violently bucks around; personnel and equipment in the bridge are getting thrown around.

"CHEESE AND CRACKERS" Screams Barkin "The black hole got us"

"BAD ROAD, BAD ROAD, BAD ROAD, BAD ROAD" Screams Ron as he's fighting with the controls

"STOPPABLE" Screams Barkin "You're working on my nerves, ALL ENGINES FULL, no ship wipes out on Barkin's watch"

"I'm on it" says Ron, lights start flashing on the before him "We seem to have taken a hit"

"Sir" says WadeBot "we seem to have a problem with thruster three"

"STOPPABLE" Screams Barkin "Get that Pink thing in a Ball", he points to Rufus "and have him check out Thruster three"

Outside the ship, a little door opens and Rufus pops out in a yellow ball. He is wearing a little pair of cargo pants and a black shirt and a tool belt, and he rolls over the surface of the ship. Little sparks of blue static connect the ball to the ship. Rufus rolls the ball to thruster three. He pokes his claws out the ball and the yellow ball forms around his claws as he opens the access hatch and pokes around. He cuts wires ties other wires together, but still the thruster is still not working. Rufus gets angry and kicks it.

"Sir" says WadeBot "thruster three is back on line"

"GET US OUT OF HERE STOPPABLE" Screams Barkin

"Pack up your lunch pails cause this is going to get weird" Screams Ron as he flips switches

The ship pitches sharply, Three Bright Orange glows coming from the engines followed by about a dozen light blue glows. The ship slowly starts pulling back towards DrakkForce One. On the hull of the PandaRoo Rufus is scampering back to the hatch but he doesn't make it.

The Ball loses it connection to the ship and starts floating out into space.

"That Pink Freaky thing broke free of the ship." Bonnie says waving bye-bye at it as it flies by a porthole.

"RUFUS!" Screams Ron he pushes off his station "I'm coming for yah buddy."

"NEGATIVE STOPPABLE!" screams Barkin "Back to your Post, you got a ship to fly."

"Just because Rufus isn't people" Says Ron he points out toward the porthole "What if that was me out there!"

"Your Point?" says Barkin raising an eyebrow

"Well?" Ron stammers "What if it was her out there?" And he points to Kim.

"Well, that would be different", replies Barkin

Looking surprised Kim says "We should try to rescue him"

Outside the ship, Rufus is floating away in his ball rolling around inside it. From his tool belt he pulls a little hair dryer grappling gun and aims and shoots it at the ship. The crawl wraps around a handle by the hatch and he reels himself in. The Ship calms down as it enters the gravitational field around DrakkForce One

"Who Rocks, Who's the most Badical pilot on the ship? Screams Ron

"You are" Mumbles Bonnie

"You're the only pilot on the ship" Kim States

"WadeBot" pleads Ron "Can you contact Rufus"

The eyes on the Wade image on the monitor on WadeBot glow red. Outside as Rufus reels into the hatch his eyes are glowing red.

"Rufus is ok and he agrees with me; there are old pilots and bold pilots, but few old bold pilots" WadeBot says

"Is that a shot" replies Ron angrily

"Rufus says the repair isn't going to hold Thruster Three need R and R" Claims WadeBot

"Well Dr Possible, look like you get your wish, we going to have to Dock" Barkin says

"Spankin" says Kim

"STOPPABLE" Screams Barkin "Think you can dock this thing without scratching the paint?"

"It's doable" replies Ron

The USS PandaRoo Docks the DrakkForce One, there is now gravity because of the gravity generators of DrakkForce One. The crew disembarks the ship; Barkin, Bonnie, Kim, Ron WadeBot see Rufus is waiting at the end of the gangplank.

"RUFUS!" yells Ron he picks him up

"How's he doing" ask Kim

"OK" squeak Rufus

"He's ok nothing a bubble bath and a Naco couldn't cure" replies Ron

"Uh Ha, Uh Ha, Nacos" squeaks Rufus

They all stare at the empty hallway.

"Did someone forget to call a cab?" Asks Bonnie

"Coolio someone is going for that all haunted Ghost ship look" states Ron looking around

"I don't like this" says Barkin 'Stoppable stay with the ship; the rest of us split up and search the deepest recesses of this ship…."

"Commander" Kim butts in "Wouldn't be safer if we stuck together?"

"That just what they want you to think, Dr Possible" replies Barkin eyes darting around

"Who?" Asks Kim as she looking around seeing no one.

"The Ghosts" replies Ron looking around, "I don't like the looks of this; we shouldn't have come near this ship, and it's a place of evillll"

"There is an old saying" WadeBot replies "that you can't uneat a chimerito!"

"Not" Ron Relies "If you count the hurl factor"

There a collective "EEEWWWWWWW" from the rest of the crew.

"Fine People" screams Barkin "we investigate the ship together, but Stoppable stays with the PandaRoo"

"Gotch yah, Commander B, save the RonMan for an emergency" Ron says as poses in a fighting position.

"Right" says Kim rolling her eyes

"If you need my Help have WadeBot contact Rufus with that ISP thing." Yells Ron as he walks back into the ship.

As they leave to investigate the DrakkForce One Bonnie asks "ISP?"

"He means ESP" Replies Kim

They make the way to an area that looks like a Station. There are chairs and a track that holds a blue hover car. They board the hover car and it takes off

"Why is that loser on this mission" says Bonnie

"He's not a loser he just different" says Kim

"He volunteered that all I need to know" replies Barkin

"The fact that he has a Naked Mole Rat has nothing to do with it?" asks Kim with a smile

"That Pink thing?" Asks Bonnie

The hover car is traveling thru empty stations.

"Ms Rockwaller" Says Barkin "It's considered good luck to have a Naked Mole Rat on Deep space probes"

Kim laughs, "Could that be because Naked Mole rats can telepathy communication with most electronic devices?"

Bonnie Turns to WadeBot "Is that how you communicated with him outside the ship?"

"Yes My series are designed to do NMRC." WadeBot replied

"NMRC?" ask Bonnie

Kim giggles "Naked Mole Rat Communication"

"So that goofball is on the ship because of his pet?" asks Bonnie

"Not entirely, and it pains me to say this" replied Barkin "He's a fair and an adequate pilot."

"Not to mention that he's a great cook" Kim says Blushing a little

Bonnie gives her a weird look

"That he is, Dr. Possible" replies Barkin "We have the best chow in the service."

Ron enters the bridge of the Pandaroo. Kicking Himself

"The hurl factor?" he says "What a froob I am"

He seat down at the pilot consol, Rufus hops up on the controls, Ron puts on serious face

"Rufus do you think Dr Possible likes me?" he asks his naked friend

Rufus looks at him and gives him an I don't know shrug.

"Yah I guess not" he says downtrodden, then he picks up "How about some snackage?"

As Ron heads to the galley the door to the bridge opens exposing 3 sets of bright red eyes.

The blue hover car comes to a stop at what seems to be the other side of the ship.

"End of the line, Ladies" says Barkin

"Hey!" says WadeBot

"Sorry" Barkin says as he starts walking down the Hallway.

They enter a lift that seems to be waiting for them.

"Should we be doing this? It seems that we are being lead this way" ask Kim

"So Stoppable Phobia's contagious are they, Dr Possible" smirked Barkin as he walks into the Elevator

"Yeah, Kim this could be the story of the year and I'm not letting that loser ruin it" Bonnie Replies pointing toward the path they came from, then she walks into the elevator.

"It's DOCTOR Possible, Please and Thank You" Kim says coolly as she follows "but all I'm saying is Ron could be right"

"RON" exclaims Bonnie "Getting familiar with the help"

Kim looks like she's going to rip into Bonnie and the elevator doors open. They peer out into a large bridge; catwalk ran along a dome covering the bridge, human like figure Adore the catwalk and at control at the bridge.

"Excuse me" says Barkin "Who's in charge here?"

"Hello, two beautiful women have entered the room, somebody notice us" says Bonnie

"BONNIE" explains Kim still angry at Bonnie for her comments earlier

"I think they are robots"

"Will that would explain this" replied Bonnie "For a minute there I thought they were ..."

Bonnie stops they all look at what see is looking at. From the top of the dome a machine, a robot comes into view, it green and black the size of an average woman. It's floating on two legs at a 45° angle that control its gravatomic lifters on the bottom. On its head has bright green eyes and fanning out hers what seems like a crown of jet black hair.

It comes down towards the crew of the PandaRoo extending its arms out at the crew. Its black hands opens wide like black crawls and from the palms shoots three blades of green plasma spinning like lawn mower blades. It's coming at them.

"Here your story Ms Rockwaller 'Ship full of Robots lead by a PsychoBot kills the crew of the PandoRoo'" Kim states

"We mean you no harm" says Commander Barkin and he gets between the woman and the approaching menace.

WadeBot floated between the coming Robot and expanses to his full size, by lowering has leg balls opening his top sensor array opening side compartment and exposing various tools. The approaching Robot doesn't slow down in fact it looks like she has a smile on her face.

A side door opens on by some control panels a bluish man enters in a blue lab coat, his black hair in a pony tail and a scare under his eye.

"SHEGOZILLIAN" He yells "leave the little bot alone, If you can't play nice….." He cuts off and stares at Dr Possible and yells

"KIM POSSIBLE"

TBC


End file.
